1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a drinking-water dispenser, and more particularly to a tap of the water dispenser.
2. Description of Related Art
There are two types of faucets for drinking-water dispensers. One type of faucet has a lever mounted above a nozzle. When the lever is pressed, water flows out from the nozzle. However, a user must keep on pressing the lever to keep a constant flow of water, which is very inconvenient.
The other type of faucet has a button to control the nozzle""s on/off statuses. When the button is pressed inwards adequately, the button can be positioned to keep the water flowing without the need for continual pressing by the user. When the button is pressed again, the button can return to turn off the faucet.
However, a drawback to this faucet is that the button may not be pressed for the second time and thus the water will keep flowing in a wasteful manner. Furthermore, some water dispensers provide very hot water that can be mixed with the cold water but the danger arises that a person, especially a child may suffer scalds by unwittingly accessing only the hot water.
Therefore, the invention provides an improved faucet that is controlled by buttons to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a safe faucet that cannot be turned on in a locked status to prevent the faucet from unintentional flow of water.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.